


Shadow Not-So-Monster Man

by Yearnmien



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, fluff but like also maybe angsty???, this is so bad on GOD, you date 3 diff versions of Habit ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yearnmien/pseuds/Yearnmien
Summary: You knew Boris was a weird guy, but for him to have parts of his personality split being two beings? What the fuck.---You and Shadow Habit (Shabit) talk
Relationships: Boris Habit/reader, Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Shadow Not-So-Monster Man

You knew Boris was a weird guy, but for him to have parts of his personality split between two other beings? What the fuck.

No matter how many times he told you this, the initial shock of the statement had only dulled slightly over time. Sure, you were less confused and dumbfounded talking about it than when he’d first broke it to you, but you were still trying to figure it all out. He’d also told you not to worry about it too much, concerned that he’d scared you with the idea. However..even if it really didn’t change much, your curiosity grew about the topic. While he wasn’t the best at explaining it, you tried to teach yourself.

It was going just about as well as you’d think. 

You were able to figure out Pabit with..some level of ease. He had a clear personality to him. Childish, easily excited, a little mischievous, and just..light-hearted. He still had moments where he could be a bit ominous and vague, but most times it just reminded you of kids in horror movies. Another thing was that he was always available, minus the times when Habit was home and had him. Either way, finding him was easy, just having to look around your shared room or just ask your unusual lover. 

The other part of him wasn’t as easy though.

At first..you weren’t really sure what that part of him had made itself out to be. Was it Martha? It didn’t really count as a being though, did it.. Maybe the Carlas? But there were multiple of them, so that wouldn’t have really made sense..With not many leads as to who the other part of your boyfriends personality was, you were left in a bit of a slump. 

Which was until you ran into him yourself.

It was late in the night, somewhere around 2 to 3AM, according to a quick glance you stole at the clock. Habit was still deep asleep next to you, having his arms around you, which made it a bit difficult to sit up. He’d been sleeping easier after the Habitat, around that time the slightest creak of the house would snap him awake, but..he seemed more content now. That thought was a little much for your sleep addled mind right now though, so, you brushed it off, doing your best to get free from his arms without waking him. He whined lightly, noticing the warmth you had left but..he seemed otherwise undisturbed. 

The floors were cold to the touch, seeming more like ice than part of a home, making you shiver and pull your arms around yourself tightly. It matched how empty the house felt despite it being anything but, in a sort of tacky way, you guessed. Thinking more on walking to the kitchen, you squinted through the darkness, distantly hoping you wouldn’t run into a wall or something similar, you really didn’t want to knock yourself unconscious right now.  
Your throat felt like sandpaper, but you guessed you could just get a drink of water, and then go back to bed for like, 3 more hours at least. So far it seemed like that plan was going perfectly, the scratchy sensation dulling and eventually subsiding. Before you could make the journey back to your room and flop down before going into a coma though, you heard something from behind you. Akin to footsteps, ‘must’ve woken Habit up,’ was your excuse for it. You turned back, it was either dragging your too-tall-of-a-boyfriend back to your guys’ room, or attempting to wake him up when he was unconscious on the floor.

“Shit, did I wake y-” before you could finish your sentence though, you noticed the absence of the person you thought you were talking to.

Confusion swelled in your mind before you walked back in, looking around as though he’d be hidden behind something. Much to your -not so much so- surprise, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. You shook your head and attempted to brush it off, it must’ve just been your imagination then. 

“Uh..h-hhallo?” A voice that’s far too similar to Habit’s questions, sounding right above you. 

You looked up, expecting to see the pale green face of your boyfriend, only to be met with pitch black. If you weren’t looking any closer it would’ve blended perfectly with the shadows in the room. That was with the exception of its face, dotted red eyes, an orange line for a nose, and a soft blue mouth. It was hard to pin, but you could guess it’s expression was something of concern. It would’ve been comforting, to see a concerned face, if it weren’t for this..thing, being a complete stranger. 

A yelp left you as you jumped back, tripping over yourself in the process and falling onto the ground. 

“OH! I-I’m soree! I didn’t meen to scare you!” They quickly panicked, crouching down and holding a hand out to you. 

You could tell they weren’t sure of what to do, floundering a bit at your sudden reaction and sporadicity. You recoiled a bit when they extended their hand out to you, fear gripping you despite their reassurance of the opposite being the one wanted. 

“A-Ah..er..are you okaey?” They questioned, hoping they’d manage to calm you down as they kept their voice as peaceful and level as they possibly could force it to sound. 

“W..who are you?” Was what you questioned right back, obviously unnerved to see what felt like an imitation of a nearly colourless Boris. 

They opened their mouth to answer, before pausing and going quiet. “I..do not haev a name..I thinke..I’ve been called Bor-is..” 

Much to their surprise, their vague and unsure answer made you perk up a bit, “So that’s his other side huh,” you mumbled, more to yourself than anyone else. 

“Huh?” 

“O-Oh! Nothing! I just..didn’t expect to see someone else awake right now,” you half lied, but it held some truth to it.

“Ah..well..if I remember rite..should’nt you be sleeping too?” they questioned, tilting their head to the side a bit, not far off from the way a confused puppy would. 

“I planned on going back to bed but..would you mind keeping me company a little longer?” you questioned, this really wasn’t what you expected to be doing but..curiosity was killing the fatigue you had at the back of your mind. 

“I suppos..but then you haev to get some rest!” they bargained, they still had some childlike qualities so far but..there seemed like there was something more to it.

You couldn’t help but grin a bit at their response, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks so hard lmao, first fic on AO3 please don't bully me im babey
> 
> I got,,,more stuff at @YearningHell on Tumblr


End file.
